Generally, an automobile has a structure in which a brake pedal is provided on a partition panel separating the front side of the interior space, through a pedal box. In such a brake apparatus for a vehicle, at a time of front collision of the vehicle, the partition panel is moved backward with being deformed, and accordingly, also the pedal box and the brake pedal follow this to be moved backward.
At this time, the movement of the pedal box and the brake pedal in backward and upward direction may make a pad provided on the lower end of the brake pedal contact with a lower leg of a driver. In order to resolve the problem, a structure in which a guide member for guiding the pedal box in backward and downward direction at a time of front collision of the vehicle is provided on a steering support beam, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-Tokukai-2003-112614A